


Mr. Novak

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Flowers, One Night Stands, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Loses Shoes, ellen as daughter, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam awoke to a head full of drums that were continuously pounding to an inaudible beat. “Fuck.”” She groaned grabbing the blankets and throwing them over her head.</p><p>            Note to self: Don’t go out drinking ever again. </p><p>            Sam didn’t remember a lot from last night, just that she went out because her daughter, Ellen, was at a sleepover and, god dammit, just because she was a mother didn’t mean she couldn’t go out on a Friday night and have fun. And her night was fun toward the beginning. She went out to a club that was recently opened—Purgatory—and she danced and met new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Novak

Sam awoke to a head full of drums that were continuously pounding to an inaudible beat. “Fuck.”” She groaned grabbing the blankets and throwing them over her head.

Note to self: Don’t go out drinking ever again. 

Sam didn’t remember a lot from last night, just that she went out because her daughter, Ellen, was at a sleepover and, god dammit, just because she was a mother didn’t mean she couldn’t go out on a Friday night and have fun. And her night was fun toward the beginning. She went out to a club that was recently opened—Purgatory—and she danced and met new people. 

Speaking of new people, there was a guy—a hot guy. Jesus, he was just heavenly. What was his name? Gavin…Greyson …

The pounding in her head grew more intense. No more thinking. Sam winced and pulled more of the covers over herself. That’s when she heard a grunt. Sam’s heart started beating to the same rhythm her head was. She then noticed that the blanket she was gripping tightly in her fist was not the same as the light blue comforter she kept on her bed at home. No, this particular blanket was a steely grey.

Whose bed am I in?

Slowly, Sam pulled the covers down a few inches, and peeking over, saw the bear back of a man. He was wearing nothing but the portion of blanket she hadn’t stolen and one of his legs hung off the bed. His brown hair curled in the back and his breathing was slow and relaxed. Her breathing, on the other hand, was quickening.

How could she have been so stupid? Her daughter could’ve needed something or—god forbid—gotten hurt and where would she be? In a club, drunk and getting all hot and bothered with this stranger. I can’t believe I let this happen… I’m a terrible moth-

The man turned over and was now facing Sam. He sniffed and pulled the blankets over to his side. Sam didn’t fight and try to steal the blanket back; she just let it slide off of her. She was trying to hard not to make her presence known. Sam just wanted to slip out, undetected. She waited a few more seconds, making sure that this guy—whom she really wanted to remember the name of— was asleep.

Sam slowly lifted her legs up one at a time and gently threw them over the edge of the bed. Turning back to make sure he was still sleeping, she took a deep breath. Almost there.

She sat up as quietly as she could and felt around on the floor for her underwear. Sam had finally found them and was in the process of putting them on when the theme song to Friends filled the room. She jumped and found herself on the floor, her panties left around her ankles.

The man groaned and Sam could hear his hand hitting the table, searching for whatever went off. It was his phone because after a few minutes the song stopped playing and the music was replaced with a one-sided conversation. Sam held her breath and stayed completely still. Her eyes glanced at the door. Maybe if she stayed here long enough, he’d end up going to the bathroom and she could finish getting dressed and sneak out. 

Fingers crossed.

A few seconds later, she heard him set the phone back on the table and then sit up. He yawned and opened the drawer to, most likely, pull out a pair of underwear he was too tired and hungover to search for. He yawned one more time and began walking to the door. Sam was still on the other side of the bed, holding her breath and staying as still as she could be. The man was just about to walk right past her when, “Achoo!” Sam sneezed and cursed at herself mentally. 

He turned to look at her. “Hello there.” He said surprised and still half asleep. 

Sam felt her whole face flush red. How she must have looked to him, lying on the floor, underwear around her ankles, hair a mess, her makeup all over her face. “Aren’t you going to bless me?” She asked, quickly sitting up and closing her legs.

“No,” He said a smile forming on his lips. “Now do you want some coffee?” He pointed to the door.

Sam nodded. “Coffee would be nice.” He extended his hand to her but she pushed it away. “I can get up on my own.” She said defensively.

“Right, okay. I’ll go get started on that coffee.” He scratched his head and left.

Sam rested her head on her knees. “What the hell is wrong with you? You really had to sneeze right then?” She muttered to herself. She stood up and finished putting on her underwear and searched the room for the rest of her clothes. Her bra was hanging from a lamp in the corner but her dress wasn’t here. She looked everywhere; under the bed, in the bedsheets, near the closet. It was nowhere. 

Fuck it. 

She opened his closet and pulled a green and blue flannel off a hanger. Sam slid it on and buttoned it, leaving the two buttons undone. The flannel only reached the middle of her thighs, but then again, so did her dress. 

Same made her way out to the kitchen and was greeted with a cup of coffee. “Thanks, she muttered, taking a seat at the small wooden table in the corner of the room. 

“Stealing my shirts now, eh?” He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Sam blushed. “Well…Its just…I couldn’t find my dress, so I just-“

He set his cup down and walked into the next room. He came back a few seconds later holding her missing dress. Although it wasn’t much of a dress anymore, one of the straps was torn off and the zipper in the back was completely destroyed. “Sorry ‘bout the dress.” He set it on the table next to her coffee cup. 

“It’s fine.” She lied. “Not like that was my favorite dress or something.” She looked down and took a sip of coffee. 

“I can buy you a new one, or something else.” He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Sam instantly felt bad. “No! No...You really don’t have to. It’s no big deal. Really.”

He nodded slowly. “Okay, but I’m still sorry so I’m going to have to make it up to you somehow.” 

Sam shook her head, “You really don’t need to. It’s just a dress.”

He smiled. “Too bad—it’s going to happen.” Before she could argue he interrupted. “I think it’s safe to say that we were both really drunk last night, so the odds of us remembering each other’s names are slim.” Still smiling he held out his hand. “My name is Gabriel.” 

Sam set her coffee down and, shaking, shook his hand. “I’m Samantha.” Gabriel brought her hand up to his mouth a kissed it softly. “But you can call me Sam…” She said wearily, and brought her hand back down. 

He grinned and walked back over to the counter to pick up his coffee. Once it was back in his possession, he made his way to the table. Gabriel looked at his watch. “You know, we have 15 minutes left until McDonald’s stops serving breakfast. Wanna go get something?”

Sam’s eyes opened wide. “Wait! What time is it?” 

He put his wrist in front of her. 10:45 am.

She stood up quickly, bumping into the table and nearly spilling her coffee. “I have to go. My daughter…” She pushed her hair out of her face. “My daughter will be coming home soon in an hour and I need to get home, clean up the house, clean myself up, find clothes,” She was talking fast and was getting lightheaded. Gabriel grabbed her hand. 

“Okay. Do you need a ride or..?”

She didn’t want to get a ride with him. What if her neighbors saw? Oh, the rumors that would go around. But what other choice did she have? She couldn’t wait for a taxi. There was only one option—get a ride from him. “Okay, that would be nice. Thank you.”

Gabriel nodded. “You’re welcome. Let me go put some pants on and then we can hit the road.”

Sam searched the living room for her phone. If that’s where her dress had been, that’s more than likely where her phone, and wallet, would be. She was right. Lying on the table next to the front door were her iPhone 5 and her silver handbag. Sam went to slide her phone into her back pocket but instead hit flannel. She wished that she had pants right about now. She was going to drive home with a stranger she’d hooked up with the night before, and then get out of the car wearing his shirt and no pants. 

Not to self: Next time, choose pants over the dress. 

She dropped the phone into the bag and walked back to the kitchen. Gabriel came out a few minutes later wearing Levis and a t-shirt that read “Total Trickster.”

“Ready to go?” He said grabbing his keys off a hook next to the fridge. 

Sam nodded, stood up, and followed Gabriel out the door. The sun clearly affected the both of them, for they both winced as they stepped outside. Gabriel clicked a button on his remote, unlocking the car. He opened the passenger’s side door for her, making Sam blush.

Once they were both inside, he started the car. “Something tells me that there will be no music this car ride…” He said turning the radio off. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the console and handed them to her. 

“Oh, no. You’re the one driving, you should wear them.” Sam tried to hand them back, but Gabriel pushed her hand away.

“You’re the guest; you can wear the sunglasses.” 

“That may be so, but I’d also like to make it home in one piece, so driver wears the sunglasses.” She folded open the glasses and placed them on his face. 

“Fine.” He pouted, then smiled and pulled out of his driveway. They just made it off his street when he asked, “So Samantha. Where do you live?”

She blushed at the sound of him saying her name, “Its Sam.” She said quietly, and then louder answered, “I live on Lawrence Street. Do you know where that is?”

Gabriel nodded. “That’s near the school, isn’t it?” 

“That’s right.”

“I guess that makes getting to school a whole lot easier.” He said, clearly just trying to make conversation.

“Oh yeah, I don’t even have to drive him anymore, he just rides his bike—makes my life easier.” She laughed lightly.

“I bet it does.” He grinned. There was a comfortable silence the rest of the way. Gabriel was focusing on the road and Sam was leaning her head against the window, her hand over her eyes. Her head was still pounding, as was her heart. She assumed it was just the fact that she wasn’t wearing any pants in front of Gabriel, but could it have been because she actually liked him? There was something about him she couldn’t put her finger on.

“Which one is yours?” He said turning onto her street. 

Sam sat up and pointed down the road. “It’s the one with all the flowers in the front.” 

“Pretty.” He smiled. 

“Yeah—flowers are my life.” She giggled. “I’m a florist you know.”

“Oh really?” He said pulling up to the curb. 

“Yes really. I own the shop next to Safeway.” She smiled and looked down; her smile disappeared. She knew she had forgotten something—her shoes weren’t on her feet.

“I think I’ll have to start shopping there.” He smiled. He looked over at her and with a concerned voice asked, “What’s wrong?”

Sam tucked her hair behind her ear. “I forgot my shoes.” Gabriel laughed; Sam smacked him with her hand. “It’s not funny. Unlike the dress, I actually liked those shoes!”

“You’re right it’s not funny,” He paused. “It’s hilarious!” He began laughing again but Sam just looked at him, not the slightest bit amused. Once Gabriel got himself under control, he spoke again. “Okay, tell you what. I’ll let you go inside and get yourself changed and do that “mom stuff” you were talking about either. And while you’re doing that, I’ll run back to my place and retrieve you’re beloved shoes.”

Sam didn’t appreciate the sarcasm in his voice, but she did need to change and she really wanted her shoes back. “Fine,” She said coolly. 

She hopped out of the car and made her way across the already burning sidewalk to her door. She looked back a Gabriel before he drove off. He smiled and waved.

Sam turned back to the door and smiled. She reached underneath the plant box in front of the window and pulled out the spare key. When she was finally inside, she took a deep breath and dropped her handbag on the floor. Running to her room to hurry up and get dressed, she nearly slipped on a dress she’d left on the floor. I’m worse than Ellen.

Sam quickly threw off her clothes and covered herself in new ones. She decided to go with dark blue skinny jeans and a large “Flowers are my only friends” shirt. She quickly sped into the bathroom and worked to get all the makeup off of her face. When she was finished with that she brushed her long, tangled hair and threw it into a sloppy ponytail. Ellen was going to be home soon, Sam couldn’t look like she’d actually been somewhere. She laughed at the thought of her daughter seeing what she looked like the night before.

She went back into the main section of the house and into the kitchen to make some coffee. Sam hadn’t exactly gotten to finish her coffee at Gabriel’s. That’s when she heard the horn. She slipped on a pair of flats that were lying next to the door and walked outside. It was who she expected—Gabriel. 

He handed her the shoes and once they were in her grasp, he said, “Certainly, that can’t be true.” 

Confused, she asked, “What?” He pointed at her shirt and Sam smiled. “Sometimes it feels like it.” 

Gabriel nodded and then cleared his throat. “You better cherish those shoes because you know where I found them? In my bathroom, inside the bathtub. I’m not even going to ask, not because I don’t want to know— believe me I do—but because I doubt you remember.” Sam rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully with her shoes. “I did find this however,” he fished into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “It’s your number.” Gabriel flipped it over so that Sam could see her number clearly written in her handwriting. 

“So it is.” Sam nodded. “Are you planning on calling me sometime?”

“The thought crossed my mind,” He smiled. “If I did, do you think you’d agree to going out with me?” 

“I guess— if you really want to find out—you’re going to have to call me.” She said starting to close the door. She stopped when she saw Ellen walking into the yard.

Wonderful.

Gabriel hadn’t seen her yet, he was too busy smiling at Sam. “Mr. Novak?” Ellen asked, obviously confused. Gabriel froze, and my mouth hung ajar. 

Mr. Novak? 

Gabriel smoothed his hair down and turned slowly. “Good Morning Ellen. Enjoying the weekend so far?”

Ellen shook her head, not wanting to enter the conversation and moved past Sam into the house. “Mr. Novak?” Sam asked closing the door and stepping outside.

“Yes, I’m a teacher.”

“My daughters teacher?!”

“Yes.” He said swallowing. “I’m just going to go.” He turned quickly and walked back to his car. He climbed inside of it and rested his head against the steering wheel.

Sam let out a breath and went back inside. Ellen was waiting in the living room. Sam tried to smile and seem herself. “Did you have fun?” 

Ellen crossed her arms, “Not as much as you, apparently.” Sam flushed red. “Mom, you know that was my AP Lit teacher?”

“I didn’t know, if I would have I swear I wouldn’t have—“

Ellen smiled, “No, you would have. He’s hella hot mom. I don’t blame you.” She leaned forward in her seat. “You guys going to go out again?”

“I don’t think—“Her phone started ringing; Sam and Ellen exchanged glances.

“Well answer it!” Ellen ushered. 

Sam scrambled to get over to the purse she left on the entry way floor. Once she had it in her clutches, she dumped it out and began searching for her phone. She found it and answered, “Hello?”

It was Gabriel. “Hey, Samantha, it’s me.”

Sam blushed—there was just something about the way he said it. “It’s Sam.”

“Listen, I know this is weird and all, but I was wondering if you still wanted to go out sometime.”

Sam looked over at Ellen and mouthed, “He’s asking me out.”

Ellen grinned and nodded excitedly, “Say yes!” She mouthed back. 

“Samantha?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” She said coolly. “I’ll go out with you, but you have to promise to call me just Sam.”

“You got it, Just Sam.”

Sam laughed. “Not what I meant.”

“I know. See you around Samantha.” He paused. “I mean Sam.” He hung up.

Sam set the phone down and Ellen squealed. “Hey, maybe if this works out, you can ask him to bump up my grade in his class?”

“Why would he need to do that?” Sam asked standing up and crossing her arms. 

“No reason!” Ellen said jumping up and running to her room. Sam shook her head and bent down to clean up the items she’d dumped from her purse. 

Until next time, Mr. Novak.


End file.
